


Sexual Healing

by WriterKos



Series: Joy Buchanan Series [6]
Category: Bones (TV), NCIS
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKos/pseuds/WriterKos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, wisdom may come towards us in the most unexpected forms. Companion piece to Honor Bound. Probably won't make any sense if read as a stand alone. Part of the Joy Buchanan series. </p>
<p>Brief crossover with Bones. Blink and you will miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youth, wasted on the young

_**Sexual Healing – MATURE CONTENT** _

_**Youth, wasted on the young** _

The old pharmacist watched the young man standing before the analgesic section and shook his head. He was already there for thirty minutes, looking lost amidst the medicine shelves, trying to figure out if he should take Ibuprofen or Naproxen, and he puts them back on the shelves and starts reading the label in the Oxaproxin capsules bottle.

He decides to help.

"Hello, sir, may I help you?" he says in a soft British accent.

"Uhm, no no, I'm just looking really," McGee shakes his head at the pharmacist, and returns the pill bottle to the shelf.

"Are you looking for something specific? Where do you feel pain?"

"Oh, me, nooo" McGee shakes his head," it is not for me, I'm fine, it's for my …" McGee pauses then, "my…" _my girlfriend, my partner, my lover, my love? What are we_? McGee frowns and looks down deep in thought, as he hasn't really tried to define what he has with Joy, and he couldn't voice his doubts aloud to a stranger.

"Oh," and the pharmacist smiles, "your significant other is in pain."

McGee looks at him, "yes," his definition is as good as any he could come up with.

"May I ask how much pain is she in? Is it a common occurrence or you are just trying to settle her feathers after a lover's spat, bringing an offer of peace in form of pain relievers?"

"Oh," McGee fidgets a little, disturbed by this stranger's ability to read into the situation, "a little bit of both, she is mad at me, but she's also in terrible pain." He has a frown on his face, "she has endometriosis, so it can get particularly vicious sometimes."

The old pharmacist gets two different pill bottles, and shows them to McGee, "she is probably on a heavy hormonal treatment, in an attempt to control the fluctuations that may cause the severe debilitating pain resulting from the hormonal changes, you may take these two," he show one and another, "and whenever she has an episode, use a combination of these to try to control it."

McGee is grateful, and gets the pill bottles and starts to leave, but the pharmacist is not done yet, "unfortunately, both will fail in treating her effectively." McGee stops and looks back at the old man, with a frown on his forehead.

"They will fail." McGee repeats in a monotone.

"Yes they will."

"Then why did you suggest to me to buy them?" McGee is irritated.

"Because you asked for drugs to treat it, and I gave you drugs which are supposed to treat the symptoms you described to me."

McGee is confused. The old pharmacist smiles, and his face clearly shows the wrinkles of a happy life full of laughter and experiences. He says, "women are creatures molded by God's hand, and they are ruled by hormones. Being hormonal creatures, no manmade pharmacological product, regardless of how well recommended it is, will fully treat the effects of said hormones in her body."

McGee looks defeated, "but she is hurting."

"I know," the old man says, shaking his head, and continues in his soft brogue "and it pains you as you can't do anything to stop her pain, as it is a direct rebellion of her body against an integral part of her own organism."

McGee looks down at the pill bottles in his hand, and the old man approaches him and puts his hand in his shoulders, "may I speak my mind, son, and give you advice?" McGee looks at the old man, and glances briefly at the hand in his shoulder. He doesn't usually take advice from strangers, but there is only concern in the old man's face, and McGee is desperate to make amends with Joy.

"Sure," he shrugs.

"And please, promise me you won't be mad at this old fool."

"Ok, I promise I won't." The old man takes his hand from McGee's shoulder, looks him in the eyes and says completely serious, "shag her."

McGee is stunned, and thinks he heard something wrong. "I beg your pardon?"

The old man smiles, "I said, shag her. Give her a good time. Give her some orgasms. At least two."

McGee can feel the blush creeping in his face, and stammers "Oh, … ah…. Why, ….. but she is…"

"She is bleeding from her menses, but God is infinitely wise, and at the same time He created women as hormonal creatures, with their pains and aches, He created man to comfort them during this time." The old man is smiling, and McGee is as red as a beetroot.

"I couldn't… I mean…. Why?" His curiosity beats his embarrassment, and he wants to know why such an unorthodox method would work.

The old man lifts his hand, and makes a fist, and moves his fingers opening and closing as if at a pulsing beat, "during the sexual act, the contractions of the uterus that occur during the female climax will softly massage the endometrium, creating a sensation of comfort and alleviating the pain associated with the cramps," he explains, "and the endorphins released in the brain will act as pain inhibitors, blocking the pain receptors."

McGee's face has a fierce frown of concentration, trying to process the information he had just been given.

"Does it work?" He asks with an incredulous tone in his voice.

The old man smirks, "I've been married for thirty two years, son," he looks at McGee with a twinkle in his eye, "and my lady wife has never complained of my tender care."

McGee is frozen in place, trying to process the info. The old man shakes his head, and says in his soft English accent, "but if you are still willing to take the medicines," he takes them from McGee's limp hands, and walks back to the counter with a limp, and pass in the register, "it will be twenty two dollars, please."

McGee walks to the counter like a zombie, opens his wallet and starts counting out the money. He freezes, and looks at the old man, who is patiently waiting to be paid.

"Oh… I…" he stammers.

"Yes, son," the old man smiles, patiently waiting for him to make up his mind.

"I'm not taking the painkillers," McGee says, puts the money back in his wallet, and walks to the door with a decisive stride.

"Hey son," McGee stops, and turns to look at the old man.

"May I suggest the shower, or if there is one available, a bathtub," he says, smiling.

McGee gives the old man a big grin, his first since he entered in the store, nods and leaves the drugstore.

The old man cancels the purchase on the cash register, and sighs, "oh, youth, wasted in the young."


	2. Need

**Need**

Later that evening, Joy was throwing away the leftovers from dinner, scrapping bits of lasagna out of the dishes into the trashcan, when the bell door rang. She goes to the door, and without opening, calls out, "'who is it?"

"It's me, McGee." She leans her forehead against the door, and after some seconds of hesitation, opens the door.

She opens it and sees him there, standing in the corridor, still dressed in his work clothes and with a backpack in his right hand.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," she opens the door fully, and he enters the foyer, deposits the backpack in the floor and looks at her. She closes the door and leans against it.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something," he says, as he looks around the apartment, seeing the dirty dishes and empty wine glasses on the table set for four people. He looks back at her, and she walks by him, on her way to the kitchen, "it was only Johnny, his wife and his oldest that came over for dinner," she says, and starts to pile the dishes, "they wanted to catch up before Johnny is deployed again."

McGee follows her to the dinner table, and starts helping, collecting the glasses in his hands.

"When will he be deployed again?"

"Probably by the end of next week."

McGee shakes his head, "very short time to stay with his family, they must miss him a lot."

Joy brings the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink, "it is hard, especially for Jacob, the oldest, he has been going through a difficult phase. The youngest, Priscilla, she simply cries every time he leaves, but that's the burden he must bear, it's the price he has to pay for being a Marine."

"Being away from his family to protect his country," he says and looks at her.

"Yeah," she also stops the pretense of doing the dishes, and turns to him.

Tim studies her face, trying to see any trace of the pain that had plagued her these last few days. "How are you feeling?" "McGee, I'm …" "No, no bullshitting me," he says in a serious tone, and approaches her and takes her by the shoulders, and forces her to look him in the eye. She can see the concern and worry, and the deep care he has for her in his eyes, and folds, "it is not bad, it is bearable now." She throws back a curl that insists on falling over her eyes, and says sincerely, "once you get used to the pain, you can live with it without paying attention to it."

He keeps studying her face, seeing the fatigue lines that weren't thereat the beginning of the week, and the redness in her eyes from barely slept nights. He moves his hand from her shoulders, and his left hand slowly creeps to the back of her neck, and starts to massage her there, finding the tense nodes. She moans, and takes a step forward, towards his body, and he feels her body becoming fluid under his ministrations. His eyes return to her eyes, and they have become liquid brown pools looking at him. He leans forward but she moves out of his arms.

"No," she says.

"No?" he is confused by her actions. She steps away and goes to the living room, and stands with her arms hugging her own body close to one of her bookshelves, which is a mess of unorganized books.

"Why?" He can hear the pleading tone in his own voice, and he sees her rubbing her hands on her face, frustrated.

"Because…"she starts, sighs and turns to him, "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot with Gibbs. I know how..." she pauses, and she has a lost air around her "how important his approval is to you."

McGee folds his arms, waiting for her to continue. She swallows hard and continues, "you have been working with him for seven years, and he respects your work and your potential, and his respect is not easily earned." She bites her lower lip, "and I would hate to be the reason why you lost his appreciation."

"What are you talking about?" McGee wants to know, confused about where she is leading this conversation.

"I totally understand if you decide…" she closes her eyes and sighs, "to take time, and reevaluate where things are going," he unfolds his arms, and walks towards her, "between us, because you might decide that this is not exactly what you want for yourself and then move on, so" he stops in front of her , looking down at her, as she is nervously studying her own hands. "I'll be fine," she looks up at him, and he can see how painful this little speech is for her "if you decide to leave." She gulps, "to leave me."

He is studying her, looking at her eyes, and even though her eyes are full of pain, she is convinced that that is what he might want, and she is letting him go without a fight.

"I never imagined you were a coward," he said.

"What?"

"Do you," he leans down, forcing her to lean her head back to keep on looking him in the eye, "really think that I would give up so easily?" she looks at him, and hope slowly blossoms in her eyes, "that he would just corner me like a dog and order me what to do with my life?"

"But I thought…" "do you think that what I've done," his voice crackles, "that what I've felt is so superficial, that at the first difficulty I would jump ship?" He is angry now.

"McGee…"

"Ah, now it is McGee, right?" she can clearly hear the hurt in his voice, "but when we are together," his voice goes to a lower octave, more intimate, "when I am inside you, thrusting my body against yours, that's Timmy for you, isn't it?"

"Tim, please," there are tears in her voice.

"And you will be fine," his voice gets an ironic tone, "you will be fine, because you are ALWAYS FINE," he shouts back, and hisses at her, "have you stopped to considered how I would feel? If I would also be fine after being put aside like a used rag, after I invested so much of me in us, and you decided that," he pauses for a breath, "oh ok, he is worried about the Boss' opinion, so we should break up and go our happy separate ways."

Joy's face has tears silently running down it.

"Well, guess what, I WON'T BE FINE." He shouts at her.

Only their ragged breathing could be heard.

He stands in front of her, and gathers her in his arms, and leans over until their foreheads touch.

"I…" his voice breaks, and he tries again, "I…" she looks up at him, and he feels himself getting lost in the storm of feelings burning inside him, and he finally says "I … I need you," his voice crackles, "but I don't think you need me as much as I need you."

She shakes her head, and lifts her hands to softly mold his face in them. She tries to memorize its features by her touch, softly running her fingers by his cheek, against the tip of his nose, and finally touching his lips, which had been a source of fascination to her since the first moment they had met.

"I need you so much that hurts," she whispers, and looks at him in the eyes, "but I don't want you to think that I held you back in anything; if you feel that," she chokes up, "if you feel that you need to leave, or that I've stopped being something good in your life and I'm just being a hindrance, just leave," she says with tears rolling from her eyes.

"That's never going to happen," he says with conviction.

"How can you be so sure of that?" she is still uncertain, "everybody else left me." She knows she sounds pathetic, but she can't help how desperate and insecure she feels.

He hugs her in his strong arms, and molds her body to his, and she throws her arms around his midsection, and buries her head in his chest. They stay like that for a while.

"Because I don't want to feel ever again like I felt when you left me in the parking lot, standing only with Jethro laying at my feet, sure that I would never see you again." He takes a step back and looks at her face.

"You're stuck with me for the long run," she smiles between her tears, and brings his face towards hers and softly kisses him.

Their kiss soon becomes more forceful, and she can feel the embers of her desire being set aflame by his touch and caresses, she moans against the onslaught of sensation, and feels his lips slowly tracing its way down to her breasts, while his fingers are deftly working on the buttons of her blouse, with the intention of removing the barriers between the smooth peach smelling skin and his lips.

She shakes her head and hates herself for what she has to do, "stop, Tim."

He silently cheers in his head, when he successfully opens the whole shirt, and is presented by twin smooth peaks covered only by a bra. He starts distributing kisses on the skin above the cloth, and he licks the faint traces of perfume she applied between her breasts before going to work earlier that day. He lowers the cloth on one side, and faces a rigid nipple, asking to be sucked, and he happily complies with its demands.

Joy moans, and feels her legs failing her, a testimony of the effect of his ministrations on her body. Tim pulls her against his body, supporting her, and inclines her to give him better access to the breasts he is worshipping. She runs her hands through his hair, and pulls him against her chest in a vain attempt to intensify the sensations. But she has to stop him.

"We can't, Tim," she whispers, "I'm… it's not a good time," and she moans when he moves from one breast to the other, and firmly plants one of his long legs between hers and starts brushing her body against his, creating a friction that brings shakes to her body.

He stops his attack for a moment, and looks at her face. Her hair is a mess, thanks to his fingers running through it. Her blouse is fully open, and her breasts proudly show the marks of his lips and teeth. Her face is a mask of need, and her body unconsciously is rubbing itself against his leg, trying to prolong the delicious feelings, but she insists that they have to stop.

"No." He simply says that, and starts taking his clothes off.

"No?" she follows his example, taking her remaining clothes off, but she is still confused, and when they are down to their underwear she feels him gathering her in his arms and giving a soft kiss in her head.

"Believe me, I think I found a remedy for your chronic pain." He smiles a very male smile.

She is still confused, "you did?"

He smiles, and while he massages her body with his hands, he leans over to whisper on her ear what he had just learnt earlier that evening.


	3. Fire and water

_**Fire and Water** _

_And when I get that feeling_   
_I want Sexual Healing_   
_Sexual Healing, oh baby_   
_Makes me feel so fine_   
_Helps to relieve my mind_   
_Sexual Healing baby, is good for me_   
_Sexual Healing is something that's good for me_

**_Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing_ **

They filled up the tub, and poured in her favorite peach aromatic bubble bath, and lit candles to illuminate the bathroom.

The two lovers kissed, kindling the fire that consumed their bodies, and the feelings that burned in their souls.

Joy had always complained about her breasts, as they were too big for her petite figure. Her sisters hated and envied her, as she was the only one with natural big boobs between the five of them, and she complained she had difficulty in finding formal clothes that fit her figure.

She even mentioned to Tim briefly that she considered having breast reduction surgery to make them conform to the rest of her petite body. He got mad at her, and forbade her to ever touch or change what he privately called his playground.

He suckled and bit the soft mounds, while his hands slowly ran up and down her back. Her head was thrown back, trying to fight the moans she felt forming, and the sparkling lights shining behind her eyelids.

Once the water was the right temperature, the two lovers gingerly stepped into the water, and sought each other, kissing any inch of skin within reach of their mouths. Tim entered first, sitting in the bathtub and bringing Joy to straddle his legs.

While kissing, he lowered one of his hands to the secret valley she had and he touched her tentatively, feeling around with his fingers. His other hand massaged himself for some seconds, firmed it in position and guided it to the moist flower that awaited him.

Joy looked at his eyes, and she could feel the head of his member, softly touching, silently asking permission to enter her. She moved her hips and he initially slid it against the delicate button he had attacked before with his fingers, and both moaned at the delicious friction.

Tim moved himself into position, and put both of his hands on her hips, and brought her down against his body. She bit her lower lip and lowered her head to his neck, supporting her forehead on his shoulder. She whimpered at the controlled invasion of her body.

Tim moaned. Regardless of how many times he made love to Joy, he always felt like had to slowly conquer her body again and again, every single time on the first stroke of his body in hers, as she still preserved the vice like tone of their first time. He advanced slowly, paying attention to any signal of discomfort she might show, and slowly advanced towards his goal. Every time she tensed with discomfort he stopped, and when he felt her finally relaxing he would keep on going.

He felt himself bottoming out, and waited a few seconds for her body to get used to his invasion. He slid his hand against the skin of her back, softly running it against her old scars, and kept murmuring nonsense in her ear, until he felt her finally relax against his body.

"You ok?"

She silently moved her head in affirmative against his neck. He moved his mouth to her ear, and started to distribute kisses on her earlobe, at the same time that his hands firmed on her hips and started moving then against his body. She lifted her head from his neck, where she was distributing kisses and looked at his face. His expression, when looking at her, was full of tender care and worry, and he did not stop moving his body as he asked again "you ok?" she nodded, and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Both moaned as he stepped up the pace. The water sloshed around them, and the flickering of the candles made long shadows around the room and against the skin of their wet bodies.

The crescendo of emotion and feelings that had been plaguing them the whole night, since they started talking in the kitchen, caught them and drove them to seek in each other the release of the emotional tempest they had been through. They fought each other. They hurt each other. But, now that they found the equilibrium again, they were healing each other.

Tim felt the first tendrils of his climax, and lowered one of his hands to touch her to bring her to it at the same time. She moaned when he flickered his fingers on the sensitive skin, and stiffened her body to withstand the assault of sensations in her body. Tim felt her body tense, and could not resist the wildly stimulating sensation of her clenching muscles, and released hot jets of his seed, rushing up into her womb, which triggered her own orgasm.

Totally exhausted by the intensity of their orgasm, the two lovers lay in the water, intertwined, slowly feeling the water cool around them.

He could feel the twitching on her muscles, and he still saw the stars shining behind his eyelids, when he felt soft kisses being deposited on his chest. He lazily opened his eyes, and looked down at Joy, who was biting and softly licking the bites she left on his chest.

"That was…" He begins.

"Incredible," she murmurs.

"Yeah," he looks at her face, trying to find any sign of discomfort, and finds none. "How do you feel now?" He is curious to know.

He sees her frown a little, closing her eyes. He knows that she is mentally doing a check-up on her body, trying to figure out if the pain that lingered from her discomfort was still there.

She opens her eyes, and looks at him with a bright smile. "I can feel nothing but the imprint of your fingers in my skin," and she moves seductively over him, and her face hovers over his and whispers, "and the heat of your seed in my womb." They kiss deeply, and when they separate both are grinning.

"I'll be dammed," he murmurs, "that's why he stayed married thirty two years and never got any complaints from his wife."

Joy laughs out loud, and splashes water at his face. He splashes water at hers, and they start a water fight, laughing the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't fit this scene in the middle of the plot of Honor Bound, so I decided to make it a separate story.
> 
> Regarding endometriosis, according to my research, only in very advanced cases the intercourse might be quite painful, due to the scar tissue that literally glues the internal organs into each other, so any movement related to sex might hurt. However, the pain during the menses is not directly connected to the advancement of the disease, as usually women with the least advanced cases suffer much more than the ones more spreadout. What really brings discomfort is where the foreign cysts are growing, and how they are affecting other organs.
> 
> And, believe it or not, in all literature I've found about it on internet, making love is one of the prescribed treatments to reduce the related cramps. It is also the only one without side effects. (If you don't count pregnancies, of course). Just check it out on the internet.


End file.
